


Rise and shine

by seratonation



Series: xmen prompt snippets [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean was a heavy sleeper. The concept of mornings never really registered for him. Alex on the other hand, was up with the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and shine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mwildsides who asked for some sean/alex, freckles appreciation

Sean was a heavy sleeper. The concept of mornings never really registered for him. Alex on the other hand, was up with the sun.

Today he’s already gone for his morning run, had a shower and even had breakfast and Sean was still curled up fast asleep, shirtless but buried in a pile of blankets. Alex never understood the reasoning but as he slipped back into bed to lay a hand over Sean’s warm skin, he wasn’t about to complain.

Sean mumbled something unintelligible and curled even more into himself.

“Too early,” Sean muttered.

Alex laughed softly. “It’s nearly lunch time.” Another kiss on another freckle. There were dozens, he could do this all day if he had to.

“Plenty of time then,” Sean said, sighing, his back shifting under Alex, but he could tell Sean was more awake now.

He shifted his hand lower so it was resting on Sean’s hip, and pressed another kiss, more determined this time. “That’s true,” Alex agreed, “maybe you want to use that time instead of just sleeping.”

Sean shifted some more and turned to face Alex. “You implying something?”

Alex pressed one more kiss to another freckle that stood out among the others, on the tip of Sean’s collar bone.

“Oh I’m more than implying,” Alex muttered against Sean’s skin.


End file.
